Santa Baby
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***James Smut*** Has nothing to do with the song, I just used the name for the title, and there's also no plot, just good old fashioned smut lol.


**A/N I have a few things to say here, but I'll start off with this. First of all, the story has practically nothing to do with the song, I simply used it for a title. Secondly, I know that James Maslow is Jewish and does not celebrate Christmas, but Hanukhah, BUT I am using the fictional character James Diamond in my story, and well on Big Time Rush, he does celebrate Christmas, so yeah. Okay, so now that's that is over because I know some people like to point out certain facts and I wanted to get that out, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, a very belated Happy Hanukka to any of my Jewish readers, and a Happy Kwanzaa to those who celebrate that as well, even though that's not gonna be celebrated just yet. All in all, no matter what nationality and holiday you celebrate, I hope you have a safe and happy one! 9 DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS WOO-HOO! I AM STOKED!**

*****If you're looking for some super awesome reads, I have a few suggestions. And don't forget that authors love getting reviews, and I know sometimes we don't feel like leaving one or we're pressed for time, but 99% of the time I make sure to leave one because I know how much they mean to me. No I'm not begging for reviews here, but these are seriously good authors and I'm sure if you read they're stuff they'd like to hear how they're doing. *nudges you* Hint hint ;) Okay, so I'll start off with ****SuperSillyStories****, she has several stories out, especially a new Kendall one that I adore so so much called I Don't Do Too Well On My Own...it is incredible AND this chick updates almost every day, and most of the time several times a day! I know, it's cool as shit right? Cause she's just popping 'em out left and right, and you won't regret giving hers a chance. Another author I recommend is ****Mararawr****, she only has a few and they're not lenghty by any means, but she is amazing, she writes super intense moments that just...GAH, Idk how to explain it, but I LOVE her stuff, so please, give it a read! So happy reading, and don't forget to leave reviews for these lovely ladies :)**

Once I get inside the door, I kick my heels off and grab the spool of ribbon I want to use and starting from the door; I make a trail on the floor, going up the stairs and into our bedroom, all the while unravelling the thick white ribbon with _Merry Christmas_ written on it in green and red. When that's finished, I run into the bathroom to freshen up, then I dress into the festive lingerie I bought a few days ago consisting of a see through, flimsy, red fabric top with white fluffy adorning the low neckline and hem; paired with a red thong that ties at the sides with white strings. Following that, I sprint to the kitchen and pour a glass of wine to sip on, and return back to the bed to wait for James to come home.

Not even half a glass of wine later, I smile when I hear his key in the door and set the glass on the nightstand before turning to my side and striking a provocative pose as I listen to the sound of his footsteps following the trail of ribbon, then coming closer until he's in our room. His shoes are off, but he's still dressed in the red pants, coat, and hat of the Santa suit. He's holding the fake beard and glasses in his hand, his cheeks tinged pink from running up the stairs. "Are you okay, babe? Nina said you left early with a headache." Nina is James's sister, and I hated lying to her but what can I say, I'm greedy and we'd already been at the party for hours, and I was ready to have some alone time with my man. We've both been extremely busy lately, and haven't spent much time together. Tonight, he dressed up as Santa Claus and spent time with each of his nieces and nephews, and was pulled this way and that. I didn't mind at all, but I did fake a headache and came home early, knowing that James would leave as soon as he found out that I was gone.

"Well", I use my husky voice. "I wanted to come home and have some time with Santa all to myself", I answer.

James smiles knowingly and I watch as he unbuttons the jacket and drops it to the floor, exposing the tanned skin of his muscular chest and washboard abs. He walks to the edge of the bed, and I come up onto my knees and meet him, running my hands up his forearms, over his hard biceps, and across his broad shoulders. His arms circle my waist. I trail my fingers over the delicious scruff covering his jawline and press my lips to his, loving the contrast of the softness of his mouth verses the prickly hair under my fingertips.

James smirks and a mischievious glint flashes in his hazel eyes. "You're supposed to go to bed early because Santa comes tonight." I bite down onto his lower lip, and lift my hands to push the red and white hat from his head, then let them fall to the waistband of the thick costume pants.

"Well that's too bad, cause I'm not tired yet", I pull my lip between my teeth and give him a wink before settling the backs of my thighs on my calves, and giving the pants a nudge down to his knees, where they fall the rest of the way on their own accord. I have an idea in mind of what I want to do next, but James takes me by the wrists, stands me up on the floor, and turns me around so that my back is to his chest. His large hands travel up the front of my body leisurely, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. When the appendages graze over my nipples, I can't help to push my breasts into his hands, but he doesn't stop. James waits until his fingers meet my chin, then he removes the see-through fabric, leaving me in the matching red thong, also lined with fluffy white feathers.

He pushes my hair over my shoulder and kisses his way down my back, keeping his hands on my hips, until his mouth reaches just above my butt. James's hands snake around and slide over the bare skin of my ass, and down the backs of my thighs, and finally down to my ankles. I feel him placing nips on the ultra-sensitive part behind my knees and I lean my torso over the bed. "Mmm", I groan. Next, my personal Santa nudges my thighs apart and sensuously drags his hands up the insides of my thighs now, and cups my center with hand. Instead of touching me where I want him to, James tugs the ties of my panties, thus untying them and letting them fall to the carpet. "Touch me, James", I tell him impatiently.

Ignoring my request, he speaks, "You lied earlier about having a headache. That puts you on the naughty list." His deep voice tickles my ear as he talks.

"Is there anyway to redeem myself and get put on the nice list? I've been a good girl almost all year", I play along.

James comes back onto his feet behind me, the front of his body sliding up the length of my backside. "I'll give you one chance, since it happens to be Christmas Eve", I'm told a millisecond before his hand lands heavily on my buttcheek. He squeezes my skin firmly before letting go.

"Well", I smile smugly to myself. "The ball's in my court now so lay on the bed, Santa", I order and my now naked boyfriend does as he's ordered. I climb over him and straddle his thighs, scraping my teeth across his neck, and to his chest. I make my way down to his manhood with my mouth and take it in my hand. It's heavy, thick, and hard; waiting for me. I knead his balls gently with one hand and lick up and down his length, enjoying the little sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth.

"Don't tease, babe", he commands and I lock my eyes with his, covering the head of his cock with my lips while wrapping my hand around the base. His hazel eyes are dark and lusty, his pink lips pursed, and I can't hold myself off anymore. I swirl my tongue around his head and flick the tip of it against the slit before lowering my mouth down, until I can't take anymore in. I suckle as I pull back up, almost all the way off and bobbing my head back down and up, creating a rhythm. When I close my mouth tighter and go faster, James threads his fingers into my hair and holds my head with his fingertips. I hold myself up with one hand, meanwhile still using the other to massage his balls, and stop moving my head when James starts thrusting himself into my mouth, emitting little grunts. The muscles of his thighs tighten up and his cock is pulsing in my hand; he moves his hips quicker until he's moaning, and I know he's really close. He attempts to push my face off of him, but I like pleasing him this way and I'm not gonna stop until he's finished. Finally he realizes my intentions and stops fighting me, letting himself go. I swallow the spurts of thick liquid of his release as I continue sucking him, until there's nothing left.

When his body relaxes, I let him go and sit up on my knees, studying the blissful expression that I just put on his face. I let my eyes roam his body, appreciating all of the little details of my perfect man until he grabs my wrist and pulls me down, flipping me onto my back. James covers my body with his, preventing me from getting up. "That definitely got you back on the nice list, babe", he utters above me, still somewhat breathless looking more sexy than usual with his longish bangs hanging down.

"I'm glad to hear it", I giggle. His lips turn up into a grin and James places a peck on each of my wrists and palms before taking both of my hands in his and extending them out to the pillows. His head turns for a brief moment and then back to me.

"It's 12:01, time for me to make the first delivery", James jokes.

"I am so ready", I inform him, which is nothing but the truth. His body pressed against mine feels incredible, my breasts feel heavy and my nipples are hard pushed against his chest, and there's an undeniable ache between my legs.

After a chaste kiss to my lips, James wastes no time in settling his face between my thighs and nipping softly at my folds. His tongue traces them, pushing further into my sensitive flesh with each lick. I almost jump off the bed when he brushes against my swollen clit, but he pins me to the bed with a hand on one of my hips, and maneuvers my feet over his shoulders. My fingers grip the edges of the pillowcase as James works my center with his tongue, adding two fingers inside of me. I lose myself in his expert touch, like I do everytime, letting him build me up. I'm eager for my own release and babble incoherently until I'm all but teetering on the edge. Unexpectedly James stops all of his movements, leaving me wanting with a desperate need. I want to whimper in protest but the feeling of James's cock resting at my entrance halts me. In one slow motion, he pushes himself into me, filling me up delectably, and actual tears of pleasure leak from my eyes.

James pauses again, and cups my face in his hands. "Merry Christmas baby, I love you", he smiles and wipes at the wet spots on my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Merry Christmas", I whisper back and loop my arms around his neck. His mouth comes down on mine, his tongue rolling over my lip until I let him in. James's tongue tangles and swirls with mine, and my hands find their way to the back of his head, where I weave them through his silky locks. James starts moving again, pumping in and out of me while kissing my neck and I wrap my legs around his waist to draw him in deeper, relishing the bliss that he's giving me. In a few minutes time, James adjusts his thrusts so that he rubs against my sweet spot with each way in and out of my slick core, and my breathing gets ragged, my breaths are coming in shorter intervals. My womb is wound so tight it has no choice but to release, and stars explode behind my eyes when I let myself go. I cry out James's name while my muscles contract repeatedly around James, and my nails dig into his back as I'm hit by wave after wave of ecstasy.

When it subsides, I lay there limply, my whole body trembling, and James continues on until he reaches his climax again. I hold him as he comes, whispering forbidden things in his ear as he empties himself, and then he collapses next to me, and we just smile at eachother, loving that we get to love eachother this way. I move my head to James's chest and he runs his fingers through my sweat dampened hair, as we lay silently, listening to the beating of eachother's hearts. "You are the best gift anyone could ever give me", James tells me and kisses my forehead.

My heart constricts and I kiss his stubbly chin. "I love you", I tell him and stop him when he tries to pull the sheet up to cover our bodies, making him look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought Santa delivers all night", I taunt him. Not missing a beat, James has me on my back once again, nuzzling my neck while his hands run up and down my sides.

"Oh that he does, but he might need a break with milk and cookies between deliveries", he mumbles against my skin.

I giggle and wrap my arms around him as he raises my body heat again. "I think I can handle that", I say as his lips find mine for the umpteenth time tonight.


End file.
